Terror Island
Terror Island is the fifth episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo's New Show. Premise Scooby and the gang go to an island for a week. But all the fun is ruined when they find out many monsters haunt it! Synopsis Scooby and the gang are headed to an island for a week-long break. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy dive off the side of the boat to swim. Underwater, two fish creatures chase them around. Scooby and Shaggy escape them, and get back on the boat. They explain what happened. Velma says it was just two sharks. Scooby and Shaggy hope she's right. They arrive at the island and meet Doggy Pants. He is a mean man who only speaks about sea monsters. He walks off. Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms. Velma says they have nothing to worry about. Scooby and Shaggy walk into their cabin. Inside Fred's cabin, he is drawing trap blueprints. The camera zooms over to the sea. Two fish men climb out of the water. They laugh evilly. Inside Velma and Daphne's cabin, Velma is on her computer, looking up mysteries. She finds one. Two masked men have been smuggling gold out of an island. Velma says it's the perfect case to solve when they return to Coolsville. Daphne points out the window. Two fish creatures are loading crates on a truck. The crates are labeled: Death rays. Velma and Daphne go out. When they get outside, the fish creatures are gone! Inside Scooby and Shaggy's cabin, Shaggy is making a snack. He adds chocolate syrup, and cuts it in half. Scooby eats one half, and Shaggy eats the other. The fish creatures break in. Scooby and Shaggy run out. They look in the window to find the fish men destroying the cabin. They find a crate, and carry it outside. Scooby and Shaggy go to tell Fred, Daphne, and Velma. After picking up Fred, Scooby and Shaggy head to Daphne and Velma's cabin. Inside, Scooby and Shaggy explain what happened. Fred says they should split up and look for clues. Scooby and Shaggy are looking for clues around the island. The fish men appear and chase them away. Scooby and Shaggy soon find themselves walking around an unknown part of the island. They see the fish men coming, and they hide in the Death ray crates. The fish men come and load the crates with Scooby and Shaggy in the truck. Fred, Daphne, and Velma run up, and they see the fish men drive away with the Coward Duo. They hop in the van and drive after the truck. The fish men drive into the sea. The camera zooms underwater. The truck has changed into a sub. Fred does the same with the Mystery Machine. He calls Sheriff Alice. Inside the back of the sub, Scooby and Shaggy get out of the crates. They realize they're in a sub! Shaggy sees the fish creatures driven. He and Scooby hide. Meanwhile, Fred is driving towards the fish men's sub. He shoots a net out of the van. Inside the sub, the fish men exit. Scooby and Shaggy do to and swim to the Mystery Machine. On the beach, the fish men swim up. They look up and find Sheriff Alice waiting for them. The gang arrives at the beach, and they get out of their sub. The fish men are really the gold smugglers. They wanted to scare the gang away from their hiding spot. Sheriff Alice takes them away. The next day, Scooby is surfing. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and Characters Villains *Fish Men Suspects Culprits Locations *Island Notes/trivia Category:Decca03's Stuff